


A Change to the Routine

by starlightsmusings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsmusings/pseuds/starlightsmusings
Summary: A normal day of helping out at a store he runs by each morning, leads to Prompto meeting someone new.





	A Change to the Routine

Prompto struggled with the drawstring on his now too-loose sweatpants. Every time he managed to tie a knot, it always seemed to loosen just enough for the pants to feel like they were falling off, or occasionally the knot would be so tight he could feel every inch of the rope dig into his skin. Part of him knew he should just get new pants, and part of him knew school was still a month away and he was planning on exercising every day between now and then.

 

He sighed before tugging the knot one last time, hoping that it would stay for at least half his run. He slipped his shoes on, put his music on, and locked his door behind him before starting his morning run.

* * *

 

When he first started running, he ran in the afternoon.To him, it made sense. A lot of people ran in the morning, and he could avoid running into (more fit) runners by going in the afternoon, plus it gave him the morning to do chores or, if he was truthful with himself, to sleep in on days he wasn’t in school.

 

After a few afternoon runs, he realized that the morning joggers had the right idea.There were too many people in the afternoon and it was too hot to run even a short distance most of the time. He tried going whenever he woke up for the day, but found he was still having to awkwardly jog around people, which meant he still had to deal with staring from everyone. Even the quieter pathways were still pretty busy so he knew he had change when he ran.

 

Mornings were, generally, a lot better. Sure, getting up early still sucked, but having to only deal with other joggers, who were often too focused on their self to pay him much attention, and the occasional shop owner who was fine having him help out in exchange for food was totally worth it.

 

“Mornin’, Prompto!”

 

“G’morning Miss Rosa!” He slowed his jog down as he approached her as she finished unlocking the door to her bakery. “Need any help this morning?”

 

The brunette chuckled. “I was hoping you’d ask. I have a couple of things that I can’t move on my own, and Emily won’t be up for at least an hour...”

 

“Just point the way!” He ducked into her store and immediately saw the bags of flour and other ingredients next to the counter.

 

“The delivery man came right as we were closing so we didn’t get a chance to move them.”

 

Prompto picked up the first bag, shifting it so he could at least see around it. “Put it in the kitchen?”

 

“Oh, Prompto. Let me help--”

 

“Nope!” He quickly turned so the bag was out of her reach and started moving towards the back of the shop. “I got it. And b’sides, you shouldn’t be lifting anything.”

 

“You’re just as bad as Emily.” Rosa put her hands on her hips, which only accentuated her ever-growing stomach. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t help.”

 

Prompto didn’t bother responding when he came to pick up the next bag.

 

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’m going to check what’s in the oven. If a customer comes in while I’m finishing up, can you at least greet them?”

 

He shrugged as best as he could while holding the bag. He didn’t expect anyone to come in this early, so he didn’t see it being an issue.

 

The bell on the door dinged just as he placed the third bag in the supply room. He looked over to Rosa only to have his hopes squashed as she was still very obviously getting a few more things ready to sell.

 

_I can totally do this. It’s only one person….I hope._

 

“Good morning!” Prompto started as he walked into the room. “Is there anything I can...help you with?” He barely managed to get the words out once he took a look at who was in the store. The man who had entered the store was definitely not from this part of town--His glasses alone probably cost more than Prompto’s entire wardrobe, and his entire outfit seemed to be coordinated down to the last detail. Prompto awkwardly reached up to adjust his own tape-covered glasses, and then his shirt in a futile attempt to look slightly more put together.

 

“Yes. I was hoping to procure a few loaves of bread.” Plus apparently an accent that he hadn’t heard before.

 

Prompto nodded before realising that the man wasn’t looking in his direction. “You, uh, came to the right place then.”

 

“Do you happen to have any whole grain or sourdough?” he asked, turning to face Prompto.

 

 _He has really nice eyes_. Prompto shook himself to stop his thoughts, though that didn’t stop his face from heating up. “The sourdough is over there on the wall, and if you want to wait a bit the whole grain will be ready.”

 

The other man thought for a moment. “Unfortunately, I’m on a bit of a schedule. They’ll just have to live with sour dough I suppose.”

 

“Oh.” Prompto paused for a moment. “I don’t know what exactly your tastes are, but I’ve always liked the rye. I mean, I all the options are good and I only get it occasionally and its normally a day or two after.” He quickly shut his mouth once he realized he was rambling.

 

The man gracefully adjusted his glasses before speaking again. “It’s not typically what we get, but it wouldn’t hurt to broaden our horizons.”

 

Prompto nodded and put the loaves in a bag as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t make a bigger fool out of himself. He almost managed the full transaction without too much more of a hiccup, but then they happened to touch as he was handed the money, which caused almost all of it to fall on the counter. The other man started to apologize and help Prompto pick up the money, but he had somehow managed to gather all of it to his own side.

 

“I, uh, got it. Thanks though.”

 

He let out a shaky exhale when the man finally left the store. Dealing with people, he decided, was definitely not his strong suit. Especially well-dressed men with accents and very nice eyes.

 

“So, who was the guy I just missed you fawning over?”

 

“ _Rosa_!” Prompto whined. “Why didn’t you help me?”

 

“I’ll need a story to tell at your wedding one day,” she teased before handing him a bag with a few loaves of bread.

 

“I’m not helping you anymore,” Prompto grumbled.

 

“Sure, Prompto. I’ll see you in the morning.” She started guiding him out of the shop. “And who knows, maybe he’ll be back tomorrow!”

 

Prompto could only groan since he knew she wasn’t going to drop it any time soon.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, he still occasionally helped out at Rosa’s bakery in the morning, but as he geared up for school starting, he started his morning runs a little earlier and had to actually stick to a schedule. She still teased him about the man who had stopped in, especially since he was now somewhat of a regular at her store. According to Rosa, he actually wasn’t that much older than him and was finishing up school fairly close to where Prompto was going to school.

 

Prompto knew she meant well, and that she really just wanted to make more friends closer to his age, but well, after miraculously befriending the Prince, the guy he had only met once wasn’t as much of a priority in his mind.

 

“Hey, want to hang out tonight?”

 

“Uh, sure. If you don’t mind.”

 

“Sweet. I’ll text Specs to pick us up.”

 

Within minutes a car had pulled up in front of their school and Noctis got in, motioning Prompto to follow him.

 

“Did you two have a good day at school?”

 

Prompto froze as he was putting on his seatbelt. _It couldn’t be_.

 

“It was boring.”

 

“Then I’m assuming that your homework won’t take you that long to finish tonight then.”

 

Prompto quickly finished putting his seatbelt and turned his attention to anywhere he didn’t have to make eye contact with the man who was driving. He knew he was probably bright red and drawing the attention of him anyways, _though I doubt he even remembers me_. He was thankful that Noctis and the other man were talking because he knew would turn into a bumbling mess if he were to try right now.

 

The drive itself was luckily very short, though it did not stop his brain from running a million different scenarios in his brain.It took him a few moments to realize that they even stopped and that Noctis was already getting out of the car.

 

“Prompto.”

 

He managed to look up and meet the other man’s eyes in the rear view mirror.

 

“The rye was an excellent choice. Thank you for the recommendation.”

 

“I, uh. You’re welcome?” He managed to stammer out. Without another thought, he started getting out of the car. “See you inside?”

 

Prompto thought he heard a soft laugh, but he was pretty sure his ears were playing tricks on him.

 

“You most certainly will.”

 

Prompto gave him a quick nod before following Noctis inside one of the many doors.

 

Well, maybe they would be seeing more of each other than he ever thought they would.


End file.
